METAL GEAR SOLID 3: PAWNS OF PATRIOTS
by Writer Guy
Summary: UPDATE! CHAPTER 2! GASP!A continuation of the story of MGS1&2. Major spoilers. Kojima-like plot twists. Really good. PG-13 for violence and adult themes.
1. Default Chapter

METAL GEAR SOLID 3: PAWNS OF PATRIOTS  
  
Author's note- Please review. This fanfic is PG-13 for violence and adult themes.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The New York street bustled with activity. Men and women going about their daily routines, and police and firemen running to the steps of Federal Hall. A massive island-like thing had just taken out a block of New York. Surprisingly, few people were killed. In the center of the street, two people stood, frozen in time.  
  
"You've got things to do," One of the men said, looking down the street, a bandanna flailing in the morning wind. "and people you need to talk to." Snake turned around, and walked into the crowd.  
  
Jack turned, and saw a woman standing, looking at him. Jack walked to Rose, and stood there for a moment. He turned around.  
  
"Snake?" No one was there.  
  
They talked for a while.  
  
"Do you remember this place?" she asked.  
  
"Of course!" Jack remembered. "This is where we first met...I remember now --today is the day I met you!"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"I think I found something to pass along to the future. He said all living things want their genes to live on."  
  
"Are you talking about the baby?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But genes aren't the only thing you pass on. There are too many things that aren't written into our DNA. It's up to us to teach that to our children."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"About the environment, our ideas, our culture...poetry...compassion...sorrow... joy...We'll tell them everything... together."  
  
"Is that a -- proposal?" she asked.  
  
"This is for your ears -only..." he said.  
  
A phone in a small apartment rang. Snake answered.  
  
"Snake, are you there?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I finished going over that disk. It contains the personal data of twelve people. But it's strange. They're already dead, all twelve of them."  
  
"When did it happen?"  
  
"Well, ah, about a hundred years ago."  
  
"What the hell.?" 


	2. COLD STARE

CHAPTER ONE: Melting pot  
  
NEW YORK CITY, 7/7/07, STEEL MILL KNOWN AS "COLD STARE"  
  
"Snake, remember when Arsenal was removed from its place in the center of Manhattan two months ago?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"After some research, I turned up the location. The metal materials from it are being processed at a steel plant called "COLD STARE"."  
  
"COLD STARE?"  
  
"Philanthropy suspects that the Patriots are planning on rebuilding Arsenal."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I have no idea. But ever since Arsenal's emergency ascent course, New York's been on the fritz."  
  
"So, it's no where near here."  
  
"Exactly. But if we can stop production."  
  
"We can put an end to Arsenal Gear."  
  
"And throw a monkey wrench in the Patriot's gears."  
  
"The Patriots? Aren't they dead?"  
  
"Just the wise men's committee. They still exist. Your mission is to infiltrate COLD STARE, retrieve any info you can find, and."  
  
"Blow the house down?"  
  
"Not exactly. Ever since Philanthropy was branded as a terrorist organization after the tanker sank, we've been closely watched by the government, and the media. Find another way."  
  
"Any specifics?"  
  
"I couldn't dig them up, but I'll try and find out something. The plant's layout is made up of two buildings, connected at the ground floor and with a walkway at the top. The left building is ore processing, the other is storage and construction."  
  
"Construction?"  
  
"Originally, the plant's right building was made for material storage and the assembling of products. It's really an all-purpose facility. It both produces the material and constructs the product. It was intended to build automobiles, but was shut down two years ago after a worker was killed in an accident. It's been open for two months."  
  
"Insertion method?"  
  
"We're flying a private jet over it."  
  
"A private jet? Where did we get that?"  
  
"I've got friends in high places."  
  
"...Anyone going with me?"  
  
"Yes, for once. We're sending Raiden, er, Jack, in through the front. Contact him before you proceed with the operation."  
  
"You're sending a rookie right into the place?"  
  
"I, uh, bought him a toy."  
  
"Stealth?"  
  
"Something like that. You have two mission objectives. First, infiltrate COLD STARE, collecting intel, and meet up with your contact. Second, foil the Patriot's plans by any means necessary, as long as it doesn't involve blowing up the place."  
  
"Just like old times."  
  
"Right. Now get moving."  
  
The facility was guarded by two security guards at the front gate. They chatted back and forth.  
  
"What the hell's going on in there?"  
  
"Don't ask. It's a lot better of that way."  
  
Jack marched along the street, wearing a small trench coat. He pushed his slightly shorter, brown hair out of his face. Rose had made him cut and dye his hair. She wanted to be seen for whom she was, yet she couldn't stand Jack's previous hair style.  
  
The march quickened, then to a jog, then to a run. The dimly lit night streets sped by him. The trench coat flew back, and he disappeared.  
  
A light green blur did a cartwheel onto a dumpster, then over the wall surrounding the facility.  
  
"What was that?" the security guard said as he heard the sound of something landing on the other side of the wall.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"Um, nothing. Never mind."  
  
Meanwhile, the private jet was taking off from a small airfield in New Jersey.  
  
"Remember, Snake, don't kill any of the personnel." Hal reminded Snake.  
  
"Yeah, I know the drill. I shouldn't get caught either." Snake said, slipping on the left leg of his sneaking suit. "This plane sure has everything covered." Snake said as he looked around the passenger area, which was cluttered with computer monitors, satellite trackers, and communication equipment.  
  
"Mei Ling brought it. We'll track your every movement from the plane." Otacon replied.  
  
"Ready for takeoff!" Mei Ling said from the cockpit.  
  
"Mei Ling can fly?" Snake asked.  
  
"Well, she has had training. We'll both be supporting you by Codec."  
  
"How can Mei Ling fly and talk with me?"  
  
"We've programmed a course into the autopilot. We'll just be circling around Manhattan."  
  
"Sound good. Frequency?"  
  
"The usual."  
  
"141.12 and 140.96, right? You people never change." Snake said, smirking.  
  
"Call us if anything important happens."  
  
"Right." Snake said "And don't call and tell me the obvious, Otacon. I have eyes, too."  
  
"Alright, Snake."  
  
The private jet flew through the night sky. After about fifteen minutes, it entered New York airspace.  
  
The jet's side door opened. Snake saw the COLD STARE coming into view, a single smokestack sticking out of the ground, surrounded by two buildings.  
  
"Good luck, Snake."  
  
"I'm going to need it, right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Snake leaped out of the plane. He plummeted through the dark skyline. Snake pulled a small grappling gun from his belt and fired it at a light fixture on the top of the left building. The grapple hooked onto the light and Snake's fall was stopped, just short of the roof. He unhooked the grapple, kneeled down, and pressed his hand to his ear.  
  
"This is Snake; I'm on top of the left building."  
  
"Damn." Otacon cursed, "I set up the mission plan, and Raiden should be waiting in the right tower. You're going to have to use the walkway."  
  
Snake got out his trusty binoculars and looked over the edge of the roof. He zoomed in on a guard patrolling the premises down below. The guard had a black uniform and carried a small sidearm.  
  
"The guards aren't guarding anything with much firepower." "Huh?"  
  
"The guards only have sidearms."  
  
The Codec switched frequencies. "It's a Beretta M9." Mei Ling commented.  
  
"M9-Nothing special."  
  
The Codec switched frequencies again. "Snake, I forgot to go over your gear. You've already used your grappling gun, so dispose of it. You won't need that weighing you down. Your weapon is a silenced USP-just in case, as well as a small dart gun loaded with tranquilizers. You can take down a whale with those darts. I also packed some gum for you. It suppresses your urge to smoke."  
  
"Hey, I smoke those nicotine-less ones now. I haven't had a smoke in a week."  
  
"That's a good thing. I also packed some matches for you."  
  
"Matches? Oh, a less cancerous way of seeing lasers. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"The guards-without the black uniforms, they would look like normal cops."  
  
"Well, they didn't want anything too suspicious-looking, I guess."  
  
Suddenly, a guard walked around the side of a container near Snake. Snake quickly rushed behind a bunch of boxes.  
  
"There a guard up here!"  
  
"That's strange, I don't recall a guard being posted up-"  
  
Snake heard a chopper.  
  
"Otacon, there's a chopper coming!"  
  
A chopper pulled over the roof and dropped a line. Snake watched ten men in army regalia drop down from the copter. The chopper pulled away from the roof, and Snake caught a glimpse of the logo on the side.  
  
"Next-Gen special forces?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
The guard walked to the men, and Snake heard them talking. "Thanks for the help. The colonel really appreciates this."  
  
"Thank you." The guard said.  
  
"There are two more choppers coming. Guard this area until they both arrive."  
  
"Right."  
  
The soldiers walked to a door near the containers, and entered it.  
  
"Snake! What the hell happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
Snake stood up and ran along the walkway to the other building, passing containers with suspicious labels on them. He stopped at the door leading to the right tower's stairwell, pulled out the USP and kicked open the door.  
  
Nothing. Snake ran down the stairwell, pointing his gun downwards. The stairwell had a green iridescent glow emanating from below. Snake ran down several flights of stairs, and came to a door. He slowly opened it, peeking the USP inside. It was a science lab of some sort, with computers and various vials lying about. Snake put his hand to his ear.  
  
"Otacon, I've found a lab of some sort. It seems out of place in a steel mill."  
  
"Oh, yes. That's for chemical testing and experimentation, as well as monitoring the activities below."  
  
"What are they testing?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Snake crouched behind a small cubicle near the door. He heard a conversation going on.  
  
"Smash it. We don't need that stuff getting out of this room."  
  
Snake heard the sound of a vial smashing.  
  
"Now, get out of here before we're all infected. Blast the computers, too."  
  
He heard the sound of silenced machine gun fire rip through several monitors.  
  
"Sir, I don't feel so good." He heard another man say, uneasy. "UUGGGGHHGHGHGG!!! IT'S HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Snake peeked around the corner just in time to see one of the soldiers clutching his chest in pain.  
  
"Bill!" Another of the men shouted in anguish.  
  
"Remember orders. Terminate infected men."  
  
The platoon sergeant pulled out a SOCOM and shot the writhing man in the forehead, blood spattering the area around him. "Let's go." he said calmly. 


	3. Bandana

Note- Quick pace and mostly dialogue-oriented style reflects the large size of the story.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Bandana  
  
Jack was on the fifth floor of the right tower, two floors below Snake.  
  
"Otacon, I'm in some kind of decontamination chamber."  
  
"Jack! Soldiers have infiltrated the floors above you!" Otacon yelled into the Codec transmitter.  
  
"Soldiers?"  
  
"Snake said that they were Next-Gen Special Forces."  
  
"Next-Gen.??? From Shadow Moses???"  
  
"Right. There's also a chemical lab on the floor that Snake is on. The men are smashing viral containers!"  
  
"Containers for what?"  
  
"We're not sure yet."  
  
"Well, try and find out. Jack out."  
  
Jack was standing in a small decontamination room, a small haze enveloped him for a moment, then the electronic door lock replied, "Decontamination complete." Jack stepped out the door into a small hallway. The hall led forward and then curved. He walked along the hall, SOCOM drawn, and stopped at the curve when he heard voices.  
  
"This is squad three. We've heard some gunshots on the floors above us, over." One of the COLD STARE guards said into his radio.  
  
"Hmm.check it immediately, over." A man on the other side responded.  
  
"Yes, sir." The man put his radio down and sighed. Jack peeked his head around the corner and saw five men standing in the hall. They turned to go up a staircase at the hall's end when a knife flew from the shadows. It hit one of the men directly in the heart, making him crumple, his chest bleeding all over. A blur shot past one of the men, and he fell backward, his neck spurting blood. The other three began firing around the hall, bullets ricocheting off the metal walls. One of the bullets flew back and hit a man in the leg. He fell to the ground, screaming. A man in a sneaking suit dropped from the pipes on the ceiling, and cut through the two other men. The men screamed as their shoulders were diced and sliced by this figure. The man pulled two knives from his sides, and didn't even turn to face their backs as he slit both of their throats. The final man crawled along the ground, his leg bleeding. The figure bent over and stabbed a knife through the guard's head. Jack turned just in time to catch a glimpse of the man before he ran off. He wore a bandana.  
  
"SNAKE!" The Codec in Snake's ear buzzed, "Answer me!"  
  
"Yup." Snake answered.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Otacon?"  
  
"Jack contacted me. He saw you on the floor he's on, and you killed a bunch of guards in an instant!"  
  
"What? Otacon, I'm still on the same floor that I was on before."  
  
"That's impossible. He saw YOU, hair color, sneaking suit.bandana."  
  
"How were the guards killed?"  
  
"Knives. He said the man killed five COLD STARE guards in less than ten seconds!"  
  
"Well, you'd know it wasn't me, then. I'm not a fan of blades. I'm going to explore this floor some more, and go and meet. Jack."  
  
"Keep in touch." Hal said. Snake ended the transmission.  
  
Snake had searched the laboratory, and had found nothing aside from a few smashed vials of some green stuff. Most of the electronic equipment had been smashed already, so he didn't find anything useful from the computers. He tiptoed to the dead body of the soldier. He had a Next-Gen logo on his jacket, and was armed with a fingerprinted AKS-74u, so Snake couldn't use it. He also had a standard battlefield ration in his pocket. Snake took it out and inspected it.  
  
"Hmm.spaghetti, potatoes... such fond memories."  
  
Meanwhile, two floors below, Jack had inspected the corpses, and found three working M9s. Two of them had a full clip. He stuffed the two into his spare holsters, which were on both sides of his belt. He kneeled, hand at his ear.  
  
"Jack," Otacon said, "Snake's two floors above you. He couldn't have."  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
"I don't know exactly, but I might have an idea." Hal cut the transmission.  
  
Jack stood up and tiptoed past the corpses. He noticed something on the wall. Blood had stained a section of the wall that was further away than the rest of the blood.  
  
"Otacon, there's blood here."  
  
"Well, that's to be expected."  
  
"But it's over six yards from the corpses."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Jack cut the transmission. He walked to the end of the hall, and saw a door with more blood on it. He slowly opened the door, USP in hand.  
  
He stepped into a cavernous room, with machine parts, forklifts, and metal plates adorning every corner. The a light at the end of the room flickered on and off and sparks were flying from a small hole in the catwalk that overlooked the room. There were two sets of stairs on either sides of the catwalk. Jack tiptoed towards one of them, and heard a loud slam behind him. He turned.  
  
One of the Next-Gen soldiers had fallen from the platform above. A gaping hole was in his side. Jack stepped up the stairs and onto the catwalk. He walked along until he got to the hole. On the other side, the platform where the soldier had fallen from was covered in corpses. Both COLD STARE and Next-Gen special forces. Jack did one of his flips across the hole and ran to the platform. He spotted the man with the sneaking suit standing in the middle of the grated platform, his back facing him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Jack shouted.  
  
"I'm like you, I have no name." The figure said in a slightly familiar accent. The figure turned, his head facing downward. The man untied the bandana and looked up.  
  
There were three bullet wounds in his head. He smiled, fangs glistening in the fluorescent light.  
  
"You?" Jack said, at a loss for words, "VAMP!" 


End file.
